


In District 12, After The War.

by albinokittens300



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic!Gale and Katniss, Rebuilding, post-rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Gale returns to District 12, and Katniss is tasked with whether or not she can forgive.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	In District 12, After The War.

**Author's Note:**

> The quick backstory to this fic is this: My muse wouldn't let me be free of a idea for an Everthrone fic, and I ended up writing and posting it to Tumblr. You will notice that this particular fic is not posted here, and that is for a reason. I disliked it enough I wrote this fic, an Everlark version of what that fic was meant to be. It is much improved, in my opinion and this was honestly a blast to write. Been looking for an excuse to write more platonic!Gale and Katniss for a long time and this was just that.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this, too. And leave a Comment and Kudos if you feel so inclined!

Katniss freezes when she sees Gale get off the train. They are gathering supplies for the new bakery, and she doesn't expect a familiar face to come back and haunt her that morning.

Thankfully, Peeta places a gentle hand on her shoulder. Having seen Gale, too. It goes unspoken- _are you okay?_

She breaks eye contact with the other set of grey eyes. Turning back to Peeta, she gives him a ghost of a smile and hurries them along to the bakery site, or where it will be once it's finished. They spend the day placing drywall. Exhausting work, but she enjoys the way the space is coming together. And Peetas pride in it even more than that. He's worked tirelessly to make it happen, and Katniss can't help but let the excitement rub off.

For the night, she forgets the ghost that had come to haunt her.

The next morning while hunting, though. Gale shows up again. Finding her on the way into the forest.

What they scream during the fight, Katniss doesn't quite remember. It happens fast, and she leaves angrily to return home, deciding to wait for hunting till he goes back to his life in District 2.

That night, Peeta isn't sure what caused her slightly horace voice or why she seems to relive Prim's death more than normal. But he kisses her and holds her, and Katniss doesn't move from his warmth for a long time.

In the morning, they are making breakfast when Peeta stops to look at the walkway. Having heard the steps as well, she joins him in looking out the window to see Gale paused at their flowerbed of primroses. The pain on his face is evident, and though he likely intended to come and knock on the door, he stands there silently for a few moments. Eventually, sinking to his knees and still not moving.

Peeta gives her a look that says it all, and she joins Gale outside.

When she sits beside him, Gale begins talking. For some time, he goes on and on without really saying much. The words are meaningless enough for Katniss to forget them before they are heard, but the message is clear through the entire monologue. All he truly accomplishes saying is _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-_

Katniss leans closer to him. Enough so that their shoulders brush, slightly but enough. Plenty enough to say in response _it's not your fault, it's not your fault, it's not your fault._

It was so much easier to blame him for losing Prim than anything else. Somewhere she knew he never intended to harm her sister, but seeing him as the one who dropped the bombs was simpler than being angry and hurt at an enemy she can no longer fight. Now though, Katniss is confronted with his loss and can't hold onto the blame seeing tears slide down his face.

He leaves later in the afternoon, but they find one another again as she goes hunting. This time they go together, and the ice between them melts.

Old routines return, and they track and fish while they catch up.

Gale tells her about all the work happening with his help in District 2. Rebuilding homes and several hospitals. Shops are some ways away but in the plans as well. The rest of the Hawthornes are also there, and Katniss feels relieved to hear stories about Posy, how the boys are doing well in school.

For her part, she tells him how she's been able to begin living again. Not only hunting, but she tells him about knitting, about writing, and cooking. That Greasy Sae has finally been able to restart her stall at what is now the market, an unhidden version of The Hob. When she tells him about Peeta returning and how they've continued to become closer and closer, she becomes uneasy. Unsure and hesitant to see his reaction.

His response is warm, though, and she holds back tears at how good it feels to know she isn't hurting him.

Walking home feels surreal. When she leaves Gale to return home, Peeta is there, and they end up curling together on the couch. She's so pleased and content that she falls asleep early in his arms.

Peeta has the idea to invite Gale to dinner after a few days, and she doesn't think she's ever been so at ease around the both of them together. Both of them are with her and happy. It feels both foreign and remarkable having both her partner and her friend close at the same time.

It continues for a few more weeks.

The boys even become friends while Gale comes around occasionally, to hunt with her or visit with Sae or Delly or other familiar faces that have returned. One day, she finds the two of them pouring over building plans for the bakery. All three of them become comfortable enough she can run to Peeta when she comes home from hunting, kiss him, and wave goodbye to Gale when he leaves just after. 

For some time, it works. Gale stays till they have the grand opening of the bakery and gives a toast to the two of them, their strength and love.

Katniss is shocked when Gale mentions he is planning to go back to District 2 the next day.

It makes sense, and she is glad he is doing it when he tells her he misses helping. Doing all the positive things there that District 12 is doing all by itself.

The news still hurts at first, though. It feels like she has only just gotten her hunting partner back, her friend and brother. That night, it's Peeta who consoles her, holding her as she worries about Gale. Despite his improvement while with them, part of her still sees the destructive fire and bitterness in him. Her dandelion, though, of course, is quick to remind her how similar she was, not so long ago.

Katniss kisses him when he says it, instead of saying that he's right.

As she and Peeta see him off, while she misses him, Katniss is glad to know he'll be writing and calling, or even visiting. But she is made even more lighthearted, knowing he is seeking his own peace, much like the one she's found in Peeta and the slowly rebuilding district around them.


End file.
